


It Must Be

by Yori



Category: Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yori/pseuds/Yori
Summary: "Senpai?""Yes?""Ruka told me something interesting today. Have you heard of the legend of the primrose?"Hearing no response from him, you decided to continue speaking."If you make a wish on the primrose, and picture the person you want in your heart, at the school chapel...You will meet and be together forever.""And you believe in that?""Yeah. Do you think I'll meet the guy I like there?"You felt his back stiffen, as if he was hesitating, but he still responded."Definitely."





	It Must Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YamiAlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAlex/gifts).



> This fic was a birthday gift to my longtime friend and fellow TMGS fangirl and Tamao/Bambi shipper. This was originally posted in another social media site. This took me years to complete and even a few more years to post it here lol.

 

> _**How did you become so precious to me?** _

_It must be the way he smiled._ With your cheeky disposition, you were caught off-guard when you first noticed the slight tint of brown on the outer circle of his pupils. Its greenish hue was not really that fascinating—bland as its owner, with little to notice. Yet when his eyes creased as he smiled so brightly, you swore they were shining. Amidst the lull of the breeze and the clear skies overhead, you found something that glimmered with no falter. 

You’ve been so blind. You haven’t noticed.  
And now, your heart was stolen...before you could even realize your own feelings.  
From then on, a little part of you slowly grew. It ate you inside. You ached and hurt. The sudden knowledge of futility never struck you so hard. He will never look your way—he was too perfect, too bright. Barricading the distance between him and you was the guise of a vague friendship. For the past months, you had convinced him, and yourself that you were in love with someone else. The tears in your sleep, you thought were just vivid dreams.

* * *

_It must be his unrestrained laughter._ As you noticed the tiredness in his voice, and the sluggish motion of his hands as he ruffled your hair, you could not help but wish you were not so childish. His reassurances did little to soothe you. _‘It’s your good point’,_ he cooed. The pout on your face remained. If it were such good a point, would it not be better if he sees you as someone his equal? Though uncontrollable, you cursed the gods for being born a year late. It was silly, that you knew. It further solidified that you did lack in maturity. Birthdays can go to the devil.

* * *

 

 _It must be his gentle voice, the way he called your name._ It was adorable—the way he stumbled with honorifics and apologies. You realized he was the last of your friends to have gotten your number. He asked you if you hated him, and you stuttered out a barrage of denials, forgetting to use keigo* as you practically murdered his eardrums with reassurances. ‘You didn’t need to shout it out,’ he said, with a hint of amusement in his tone. Of course you knew that! The line became silent as you were lost in your thoughts. He noted you seemed a bit different than usual.

“Was it him?”

“Yes.”

You faked a smile. Relief caught you. You lied, and he would never know.

* * *

_It must be her existence--the one he pined for, the mysterious girl you talked about on sunsets._ You thought it impossible: hating someone you have never met. Yet, you have surprised yourself again. Unknown to you, his eyes were directed at you, convinced you were still pining for an unknown man you have never met yourself. If only you could see the way he looked at you: his sighs, his forced smiles. Until when will you hurt? And when wouldn't he lie?

* * *

  
_It must be when he took off his glasses._ The way he leaned in so close to you and made you forget to recite your lines. All eyes were on you. You couldn’t breathe. As you looked into his eyes, you could feel your heart beating against your chest. Your head could hardly handle itself, urging you to snap out of your reverie.

Thankfully, it was just dress rehearsals. You told him it was an oncoming fever, and took the excuse back when he started fussing over you like “an older brother”. You hated that word. Yet, you couldn’t tell him that. It’s his final year, and you dread of the day he will go. In his eyes, you’re still the little sister he must protect.

Little? Sister? Why, if it were so, you must be destined to perdition. The frown on your face raised his hopes, and with it, and the remaining scraps of his courage, he told you he was “joking” and kissed you. 

* * *

 

_It must be his mistake._

Your 'Good morning' was shaky and confused. Karen’s knowing smile greeted you instead of his own, as you seem to have lost the ability to turn your head in his direction. “I’ll be on my way, Bambi! Miyo- she…I just need to go. Ciao!”

And she was gone.

“Good morning.”

Finally, he greeted you back. From the corner of your eye, you noticed a small blush on his face. It had been a week since the culture festival and things were still awkward between the two of you. The banter and the jokes that were previously present were replaced by stiff hellos and stolen glances. _'I'm sorry.'_  He managed to say after about an eternity of hesitating. What came with it were his endless excuses of how "it" happened, why and why you should not take it so seriously. With a heavy heart, you conceded to his excuse. You secretly wondered if you were mistaken with everything. You walked with him silently, and the distance between you two only grew further.

Or did it?

* * *

_It must be when he ate his noodles like a child._ The fog that collected in his spectacles. The rare pout in his face. You did not know how, or when, but he suddenly became…friendlier. Confident. Far from the straitlaced upperclassman you had gotten to know him as. He’s changing. Will he grow farther from your reach?

* * *

  
_It must be when he complimented you._  
Humble? You hardly knew that you were. Yet with how he said it to you with such faith, you could only believe him. If only you had any strength to nod at him or say anything with no threat of showing your feelings. But in your current position, you found it very difficult to do so. He was caging you with his arms, smiling at you tiredly (as you both had a long day). You knew he was just protecting you from the crush of the crowd, barely thinking of his own well-being. Your heart refused to think so. Another set of passengers boarded the bus. He had no choice but to get closer to you. ' _You saved us for so many times now. Thank you,'_   he continued. You did not reply, but he noticed a rare and shy smile on your face and that made him smile as well.  

* * *

 

 _It must be on New Year’s Eve_. You spent more time with him, opening up to him more than you wanted to. You feared he will draw back when you held his hand, but he didn’t and he laughingly squeezed yours. You kept on thinking of his mixed signals, of the kiss you shared, and more than that, the blow he will receive on his reputation as student council president for hanging out with someone like you. You did not notice how hard he looked at you, how he drew you closer to him and changed places with you to protect you from the crush. You were only drawn back to reality by his gentle voice, 'The _crowd is thick in this area,'_  he said and he intertwined his hands with yours. _'With this, we wouldn’t be apart_.'  From there, you swore, you fell deeper for him. 

* * *

 

_It must be the joy in his voice._

' _I’ll keep in touch',_ he said, and you wondered why he seemed so happy. You will not see him for a long time! Does he not care about that? Of course, his University is nearby but it did not guarantee you will be able to see him so easily! You denied it when he asked if you will miss him, unaware of the red on your face and his amused expression. "You’re not honest at all,” he teased, reminding you of Valentine’s Day when you lied about his chocolates. You did not say anything. You were too embarrassed to look at him.

“A bit.”

“What was that?”

“I…will miss you. Just a bit though. Don’t let it get in your head, senpai!”

“I won’t.”

He lied. You heard no end of it for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

 _It must be when you were sad_. He was getting farther and farther from your reach. When you stumbled upon him by chance, you thought it was the best day of your life. Your spirits dampened however, when you saw before your own eyes how...different your world was to his now. He was a college student. An adult. He has other friends besides you, adults as well. You hardly felt your own jealousy bubbling up inside as you saw how he treated his female classmates. You ran. Away from them, away from him... ~~like the child that you are.~~

* * *

 

 _It must be when you were in denial_. Barely keeping in touch with anyone, you buried yourself in your studies, ignoring your urges to break from your endless cycle of monotony. It was strange. Even with seeing your name at the top of the ranks, you did not feel happy. It wasn't the same without him. Him? You sighed to yourself and continued doing your homework. As expected, your body gave up eventually, and news reached his ears about it. When he came to visit you, you expected a scolding. Instead, you found yourself wrapped against his arms, hearing his hushed apologies. Why was he apologizing? And...why were you crying?

* * *

 

 _It must be unexpected_. After a week of being sick, he frequently dropped by your school (much to your amusement and shock) and went out with you, succumbing to your whims. Why? You did not know. He did not seem to care either. Of course, there was always his worry of you and your health, so you did not put any meaning to how he held you, lingered his touch for too long, and acted like you were something precious to him.

 _‘Of course you were.’_ You convinced yourself. You’re precious. You’re his kouhai after all.

No. It was more than that. You were his best friend, and he, yours.

* * *

 

 _It must be the summer heat_. For one reason or another, Karen has managed to drag every one to the beach, despite their conflicting schedules. While you expected your childhood friends to be present, ‘he’ on the other hand, was another matter. It only made it the more awkward when ‘he’ arrived with Shitara-senpai at the same time; the very guy who spotted you giggling like an idiot while holding ‘his’ White Day present. You got along with Shitara, somehow. Perhaps with your passable knowledge at the violin? No. You know perfectly well why he and you got along very nicely.

‘ _Your prince has finally arrived, Bambi. Time to make my exit.’_ As usual, Shitara-senpai's remarks were harsh. But for some reason, they always seemed to contain some warmth in them. You feel like there are some times when Shitara-senpai seemed more senpai-like than usual, especially when it comes to matters concerning a certain student council president. Does he actually know your clear-as-day feelings? He must have found it frustrating. In his own interpretation of ‘kindness’, he usually acts like this, as if he was urging you to properly confess...not that he was giving you much an option.

‘ _I’m very sorry about him. He doesn’t like the heat, yet he still walked all the way here.’_

And there goes your heart. From the corner of your eye, you saw Shitara-senpai smirk. He was enjoying this for sure. You did not know why he found your schoolgirl crush with his best friend so amusing. Perhaps because it was such an impossible match? You shook your head. When ‘he’ asked why you look so flushed, you assured him it was just the sun, and obviously NOT the close proximity of your bodies. You noted how surprisingly tan he was, your eyes trailing along his chest. Realizing you were ogling him, you groaned, glaring at the snickering pianist in the background. Fun. You predicted a long day ahead.

* * *

 

 _It must be the glare in his eyes_. Or in another person’s viewpoint, the absence of it. His expression remained calm and polite, yet to you, who had been watching him for a long time knew; the merest and almost mercurial shifts of his mood. He was angry. His eyes say it all.

  
‘ _If she becomes an idol, she wouldn’t have any time for me, wouldn’t she?_ ’ Of course he meant it jokingly. He wanted to cheer you up. He thought you were scared. Or was he actually pretending to be your boyfriend to escape this awkward situation? Realization washed over you. Ah. Of course he was! Knowing him, apologies may even follow about using that virtual scenario to his advantage to deceive the nanpa. It was almost frightening how easily he can manipulate people and situations without him even knowing. Or did he? You could never seem to read his mind.

‘ _Thank you for worrying, senpai, but I have no such intentions_.’ You also decided to play along. Linking your arm with his, you batted your eyelashes innocently, sending silent signals to the nanpa to read the atmosphere and leave. You felt him stiffen for a few seconds, which didn’t surprise you. However, his next actions were a little too surprising. His arm protectively wrapped around your waist, unlinking your arms from his. The heat of his body only made the already humid day unbearable. You knew for sure you were red in the face, despite not really seeing yourself. What else could explain Shitara-senpai’s mocking laughs in the background?

‘ _…@%^….”_ The gentleness of ‘his’ voice as he called your name alarmed you. Something was wrong. You felt like this is not his usual self.

‘Yes, senpai?’

A cold expression formed in his face for a fraction of a second before he looked at you and smiled.

’I was born with a name, you know.’

‘Oh…right. Konno-sen…’

‘Not that.’

‘Eh?!’

Finally not containing it any longer, your laughing pianist companion spoke up, before of course looking at you as if you’re the biggest idiot in the world.

"Am I even necessary in this outing? Konno, if you want her for yourself, be my guest. It’s hot. I’m tired of walking. I want to go home." 

“Fine then.”

“Ehhhh?!”

“What an intelligible response. Bye then. I’m calling my chauffeur.”

With that, Seiji was gone, leaving you with ‘him’, still in a very scandalous position. You pulled away immediately upon realization and blushed yourself to oblivion.

“I haven’t heard you say my name yet.”  
He closed the distance between you again, trapping you in his embrace. This really isn’t like him at all! Sure, he did get closer to you after the kiss, but his behavior started becoming stranger and stranger.

“Tamao…senpai.” His name rolled off your tongue awkwardly, as it was accompanied by stuttering and a beet red face. Amused at this, he patted your head gently. A wave of nostalgia filled you.

“That’s right. That’s my name.”

Just what are you two?

And when are you going to realize the nanpa left a long time ago?

* * *

 

 _It must be the mirth in his tone_.

 _"So you're going to the same university?"_ When you said 'yes', you heard him laugh on the other line. It was a quiet laugh, like the ones he gave you when you weren't so close before. What differed was the way he delivered his next words. It was playful and teasing. You have no idea when he changed so much, and how many sides of him you will unravel as you fall even deeper for him, but you found yourself not caring. In fact, if you were going to be honest, you look forward to getting to know him more. 

"I see... I thought so! Bye, Bambi."

Wait. Did he just--

"Call me back and say that again, you bully!"

* * *

 

_It must be the sakura._

The tiny, pink petals danced along the warm spring breeze and it kissed your cheek. It felt as if spring itself was congratulating you for the hard work you have been exerting over the past few years. Thanks to his never ending support, you did not see any reason to assume a facade anymore. It all felt so silly now. You did not expect such a warm response from everyone else.

Not so long ago, you even won the Rose Queen contest at the school festival, and "he" seemed even prouder than you when he approached you and congratulated you endlessly for the accolades you have received. Even now, uttering his name felt so priceless. It feels like a special sutra you can only chant over times of need. When you could not summon any strength for yourself, his name made you remember the precious moments you spent with him. The times he made you feel like you are loved and accepted for who you are, were irreplaceable. He was your spring. From the very first moment you have seen him smile at you that same spring you realized your newfound feelings, you realized you were entirely captured by him with no means of escape.

There was fear before in expressing them, but your love for him gave you newfound courage. He was not your first love, but perhaps your greatest. And finally catching up to him felt like you were handed a key to his heart. It's all up to him if he will accept them or reject them. But unlike before, you felt like you have nothing to lose.

A flood of congratulations overwhelmed you as the principal announced you as the class valedictorian. Your eyes sought for a familiar pair of green eyes among the crowd. Your parents were the first to approach you and give their heartfelt embraces, telling you how proud they are of you. Your older brother was at the back, nodding at you awkwardly in acknowledgement while he was talking to someone.

 _Him_. Or so you thought. It was a figure as tall as his frame, and as the shadows stopped overcasting his face, you realized it was Kou.

You breathing grew sharp, suffocating your chest with butterflies. It was fluttering all over. The words you rehearsed to say were left as remnants of letters and sentences in your head.

"Bambi-chan, breathe."

"Ruka?" The blond gave you a peace sign as a sign of acknowledgement before bending over to your eye level to hold you by the shoulders. _"Remember the legend I told you? Picture him in your heart and you should be just fine_." With a pat on your head, he waved you goodbye and joined his brother for what looked like a pictorial.

"You didn't even let me say thank you. Wait. Did he just--" Geez. Everyone seems to be growing fond of calling you that horrid nickname. But he was right.

It must be long ago, but that legend still resonated within you.

> _**'Primrose is the fairy's key. The fairy's key will only grant you one wish. It will take you to the person you picture in your heart...'** _

"Senpai..."

You felt something stuck on your ear. A primrose. Did Ruka gave this to you earlier? You smiled. The legend was true. Meeting Ruka, your childhood friend back at that church and befriending him and Kou again meant that miracles really could happen.

But you haven't wished upon the primrose yet, your miracle is yet to happen. If legends were true, at that very church, he might finally see you as someone worthy of his love.

He might picture you in his heart too.

"Niichan! I'm going! Don't look for me!"

You ran as fast as your legs could take you. You remember. On one lazy day in summer, with the wind against your face, and his broad back shielding you from the sun, the wheels of his bicycle carried the two of you to a Habataki so familiar yet so...new to your eyes.

It must when you rested your head against his back and felt his heart beat against your own. It must be the promise you made half-heartedly with him. Too late for your mind to take back, and probably too impulsive a statement to be taken too seriously.

_That was the day you started lying to yourself._

* * *

 

_"Senpai?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Ruka told me something interesting today. Have you heard of the legend of the primrose?"_

_Hearing no response from him, you decided to continue speaking._

_"If you make a wish on the primrose, and picture the person you want in your heart, at the school chapel...You will meet and be together forever."_

_"And you believe in that?"_

_"Yeah. Do you think I'll meet the guy I like there?"_

_You felt his back stiffen, as if he was hesitating, but he still responded._

_"Definitely."_

* * *

 

" _Stupid, you're so stupid!"_ Tears were flowing from your eyes, stinging and blurring your vision. But you did not stop. The church was getting closer and closer, and a garden of primroses as beautiful as the one on your hands greeted you.

You shut your eyes tightly and pictured him in your heart. His smile. His eyes. His back. His voice...

"Konno-senpai..." You muttered to yourself, kissing the primrose lightly with your trembling lips.

YOU stood quietly in front of the chapel doors, and with another wish unheard by the gods, you whispered,

"Please open..."

And it did. A figure was standing by the altar. The familiar tall frame welcomed you with his warm, green eyes.

"What's with the tears? You're such a crybaby. Come here."

Your steps were slow, savoring the moment for as long as you could. He could have been an illusion as far as you knew. And if it were, it would be better to retain a vivid memory of this day, wouldn't it?

"Look at me." He said gently, wiping the tears on your face with his thumb.

He was beautiful. Even more beautiful than your earliest image of his smile 3 years ago. Did you properly catch up? Is he looking your way now?

"Senpai..." You muttered softly, accepting his embrace. "The things I said and did...They're... They're....." You breathed heavily and tried to organize the words in your head.

"It's okay." He kissed your forehead softly, then bent down and kissed the hand holding the lone primrose. Its tear stained petals reflected the sunlight setting outside.

"It took us this long, but we'll catch up together, okay?" His tone was kind.

"I love you, Konno-senpai." And yours, obviously nervous.

His low chuckle made you realize what you just said, and you found it too late to take the words back. Now that he's standing in front on you, and holding you so intimately, you noticed the impish curve of his lips.

"I know."

They were surprisingly soft against your own.

**Author's Note:**

> The writing style probably changed because I've been writing this for years now. Imagine. I wrote this when I was a(n edgy teenager) and now I'm an adult. I kenat.
> 
> This is based on my take on Konno's personality, especially with how he acted with Bambi on the drama CD. My god, that one was steamy. /fans self
> 
> P. S. I usually prefer to keep things implied but yes, most of the scenes are from CG and random events. The fanfic was based on my first run on Konno's route. I got his best friend love ending first, and the "other guy" was Niina. I might write a sequel or another POV of the fic since I really love this ship so much. ♡


End file.
